Tsuki Hitotsu
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: AXC, Set one year after the last battle, Cagalli reflect on her life, with out knowing the special gift Kira and Lacus had in store for her...


_Disclaimer: I obviously dont own GSD and their respected Characters. I am merely borrowing them. So while I have them I can openly bash and flame Meyrin and Fllay until I get tired...eheheehhehe.._

Also, this is dedicated to my beloved pet, King, who will soon leave me for somepersonla reasons.. I wil always cherishour happy and sad moments together...

It has been almost 5 months since the peace was attained between the Naturals and the Coordinators. With the all the Peace Treaties signed and in action, there was only the rehabilitation of the damages was left to deal with. Tons of paperworks await each Political officials, especially thse with higher ranks.

She sighed. And she was one of them.

The sun had begun setting in, leaving a stain of orange hues on the sky. She decided to stay a bit longer in her office, doing some paperwork than going home early. She was hoping she could clear her table from the mountains of paper work, so she can finally relax.

_He's not there anyways._

This has been her life ever since he boarded the Archangel to join Kira with the last battle. He has been gone for almost a year now and she misses him so much, even if they have frequent exchange of e-mails. For her, it was still not enough. Even if they both agreed on taking that path. She knew there was somebody there taking care of_ him_. And if _Time _and _Fate _permits, _she _will eventually help _him_ forget all about her. It's sad, but somehow she had gotten used to it. What else can she do? She has a whole nation to lead, not to mention her life, and same goes with him. He has his own dreams to fulfill, and a life to live. Although, she isnt sure if she was a part of his dreams, even though sometimes, she was hoping that she was. All she can do is live her responsibilities and just cherish those short precious memories she had spent with him.

It's been a long time now, and still those memories they had spent together seems like yesterday to her. And everytime she thinks about it, makes her feel much closer to him even though they were apart.

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are._

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

_The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream._

_Believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

After a few minutes reading and scanning the files, she finally got bored and decided to call it a day.But still, she wasnt planning to go home. The afternoon sun was too beautiful to miss in this peaceful afternoon and she wouldnt like to miss it.

She called Mana-san to inform her that she will be late. That she still has something to do before she go home. It's isnt really lying... Nor a white lie for that matter. She did has something to do first before going home. And that's to take a stroll beneath the afternoon sun in this perfectly peaceful afternoon. To bask in the peace she and her comrades fought hard to achieve. That those heroes lives died for.That she had sacrificed for. That separated _him_ from her.

She left the building with out the usual band of body guards and escort around her. She wanted to be just a normal person strolling in the serenity of the this country, free from politics.

She took a deep breathe of the fresh peaceful air around her. Everything was in melodious serenity, as if there was no wars that once ravaged this land occured. As if it wasnt burned down once...As if everything was still everything is ok...Yes..it is..but not the way it was before.

She walked down the path to the Temple of Houmeah. where she once nearly got married to that jerk Yuna.

_Yuna. May Houmeah have pity on your soul and forgive your sins._

Remembering Yuna brought both happy and sad memories to her. Happy, when she got the chance to punch him straight in the face. Sad, because of Yuna's greed and impulsive decision, many lives were lost.

_I wanna to a place where I can say_

_That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_

_I wanna know if there could be anyway_

_That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you_

That day also reminded her of Kira and his Freedom's dramatic entrance. Yes. Come to think of it, it was very funny watching that smug face of Yuna cry as she was taken away by Kira. that look was very much priceless.

Sigh. She owe Kira big time for that! She being married to Yuna without committing suicide or killing him for that matter, nor having his children. She was thankful tht she was able to snapped out of that horrible idea by her twin brother.

Next, she walked down the city streets, via the old short cut leading to the Memorial Plaza. The citizens would bow down to her whenever they pass by her or when they recognizes her. Some even took a picture of her and and kissed her on the cheeks. She felt so happy that both races are now in peace and harmony but at the same time sad.

_We continue to search for our destination,_

_Even as we lose our way._

_Though tears may flow with our sadness,_

_They will shine with radiance someday._

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream_

How she wanted for her great father to see all his hard work now achieved. She wanted to show him that she can carry out his dreams and protect them as much as she could.

_Towards the door of flames,_

_Holding up your gentle hands,_

_You take away tomorrow._

_I want to know love once more, love from the heart._

_It opens now,_

_The skies of destiny._

A small tear rolled down her cheek. She was happy that she was able to live her father's dreams. She was grateful for having him as her Father. His teachings will always live inside her heart.

She arrived in the Memorial Plaza with the sun already resting on it's throne. The light posts had enlightened her path. The great Memorial stone stood there on it's thrown of flowers, surrounded by lights.

The usual boquet of flowers given daily by the couple Kira and Lacus were not there yet. Those couple would every afternoon, bring in a bouquet of Forget-me-nots, limoniums, salvias, strawflowers, and white roses. Every afternoon, they, along with the children would pick those flowers and bring them here in the Memorial, in honor of those brave souls who died during the last Battles. And for those who perished who were only longing for peace. This is their place. So they will not be forgotten, so that they will not be just old forgotten memories.And those two made sure they will not be forgotten.

She stood and gave a moment of prayer to the Memorial stone, thanking the departed souls for their remarkable bravery. For if it wasnt for their sacrifice, this peace would not be possible. She also prayed for those innocent souls who were dragged into this war.

She gave another sigh. Kira and Lacus. How she envied those two!

They must be on their way now. Should she let them see her? Perhaps

A soft melodious singing cut off her train of thoughts. She turned around and found a small girl, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Her reddish brown hair dancing in the wind along with the fluttering of the leaves. She must be one of the orphans of the war. Somehow, she looks familiar.

_When I see it at your place_

_The one lonely moon_

_Is becoming a beautiful full moon_

_I searched the scenery for the reason why the bird_

_Starting its journey causing these wings to tremble is now loved_

_I discovered the ocean I want to return to in the one painting_

_Inside the breast that has been embraced since falling in love with you_

_How many moons are there?_

_On a path leading back to a lonely room_

_It watched over every night_

_I feel like I just want to freely love the bird taking flight_

_In this kind of moonlight through thick and thin_

_Since falling in love with you I lift up my hands_

_To the map of the sky I gazed at and laugh, I found one more moon_

The girl smiled at her as she lay down her flowers on the Stone.She had the most calmest red eyes she could ever seen. Well...compared to Shinn..yes, hers is way more calm than he is...But her eyes has mmore serenity than anything she could imagine. She was falling fascinated with this girl. She wants to know who this girl is.

"Hi Little girl..For whom are those flowers for?"

The girl smiled. "They're for my brother. He died protecting this country and my family."

_Woah. This girl is smart._

"Oh I see..Your brother must be very happy whereever he is now."

"He is..But..I'm not.. I misses him so much... But, when my family are around, I try not to show how I feel. Because, i know they'll feel much more sadder if they see me sad. But I'm also happy because Siggy-niisama was able to achieve his dreams...For that alone..I'm very happy for him..."

"My mother once said that I am not the only one who's sad and morning in this world. that there are more other suffering much worse than I am. That there are others who even lost their whole families. I am still lucky to still have mine alive with me. For that, I am grateful. She also said, though I had lost something in this war, I will soon find something of much greater deal than what I had lost. That thought alone keeps me going. It also taught me to cherish every single moment you have with your loved ones, not wasting each, so when you depart ways, you can always have soemthing to look back."

"I know it wont bring back my brother, but sometimes, I wish he didnt died. But, It was his decision to follow that path and I respect him And happy for him, for he died, being able to pursue his dream."

The girl said this with great sincerity in her face. Such wisdom in such young years! But the familiar ache of longing for someone you lost was back again..softly peircing her heart. She can feel the pain this little girl has to endure in order to move on.

"Little Girl..what is your brother's name..Perhaps I know him."

The girl smiled. "Siegfried Kaiser. He was a soldier who fought in that great battle in space."

"Kaiser..I think Amagi knows him..."

"You know him?"

""Uhmm..I think so..I cant remember..but I think some of my friends do..I'll go ask them about your brother.."

The girl smiled again. "Thank you. I really appreciate it if you do that."

The girl took one of the flowers from her offered bouquet and gave it to her. she reluctantly accepted it, not sure for what it is for.

"Err..What's this for?"

"So you wont forget. So that the memories of this meeting will forever be in that flower." The little girl looked up the beautiful full moon and at that time, the girl looked like a little angel, bathing in the moon's light.

"I wont forget..I promise..but..I would like to know you're name so I can name this flower.."

She pouted and smiled. "My name is Rakuen..Rakuen Kaiser...Rai for short. "

"I see.. Then I'll name this flower Rai then!"

Rai smiled and started to dance along with the night breeze, singing her song again.

_I feel like I just want to freely love the bird taking flight_

_In this kind of moonlight through thick and thin_

_Since falling in love with you I lift up my hands_

_To the map of the sky I gazed at and laugh, I found one more moon_

Watching the little Rai dance in the moonlight, it made her feel more at peace. That by chance, she was here, watching this enchanting little girl dance with her father beside her. That somehow, everything will be back to normal again.

"Cagalli!"

It made her turned to see who was calling her. It was the couple, Kira and Lacus, with the usual bouquet of flowers. She gave them a wave and a smile then turned back to call little Rai-chan. But she was not there anymore.

"Cagalli..what are you doing here? Are you alone? Huh? What are you looking for?" Without her noticing it, Kira and Lacus was already standing beside her, with the couple's hands laced together.

"I..err..have you seen the little girl here_?" Where did she go? Was she just an illusion?_

_"I_ didnt see any girl when we arrived here... Are you sure there was one?"

"yes I was sure! She even gave me this flower." She showed them the white forget-me not flower, still dancing in the radiance of the moonlight and the breeze.

"Err.. I think you're just hungry...well then..have dinner with us. The children are staying in the reverend's House for their retreat. So it's just me and Kira." Lacus placed her bouquet of flowers at the foot of the Memorial. Then they both paused for prayer.

_Father, I'm ok now. Dont worry, I'll continue your hard work. I'll safeguard ORB, no matter what it takes.. I'll never let it fall again.._

_Almighty Houmeah, Thank you for your never ceasing guidance over this Land. Also, thank you for sending me that little mesenger of yours to guide me..._

She clapped her hands softly to end her prayer as she waited for the couple to finish their prayer.

Lacus smiled at her as she entwined her fingers with her fiance. "Shall we go?"

Kira smiled at Cagalli, waiting for her answer. "Ok...So you two are the only guys at the house?

Kira remained silent and blushed. Lacus,who was blushing also,answered the question. "Uhmm Yeah... Actually, Murrue-san and Mwu-san dropped by earlier and gave us some fruits from their patch. they also gave us the news that they were expecting a child this next year's fall."

"Really? That's great news! Hmm.. whattabout you two eh? " Cagalli gave a sly grin at the two, making them blush more.

"Cagalli! Stop that nonsense! Lacus and I are not yet married! " Kira snapped at Cagalli's remark. But she only giggled more, embarassing Kira. Lacus just smiled and gave Kira an assuring squeeze on the hand.

"Of course we will have children..But that is after we are already married...Right Kira?" She gave Kira one meaningful look. Something that made Cagalli confused on what that look meant. Kira flinched a bit, and gave a nervous smile.

"How about you Cagalli? how are things fairing?"

She gave a weak smile. "Everything's fine. Same usual paperworks, meetings, conferences and someother things."

"Do you miss him?" Kira gave her a very serious look as he asked her.

She stiffened at her brother's question. "What are you talking about?"

Kira's chance had finally came: "You know who I mean by that."

Lacus just smiled and gave another squeeze at Kira's hand. "It's ok if you dont want to talk about it"

She gave her comforting smile to her, much to Kira's disdain. He really wanted to get back at Cagalli for that question of hers.

But to their surprise, Cagalli smiled. "Yes. I miss him. I'm not numb to not be able to. Nor I do not wish to be a hypocrite in denying so. Or am I jealous of Meyrin-san for her always being with him. But with each day that passes, my trust for him grows, even if I'm not sure if he still has the same feelings for me."

Kira smiled at his sister's reply. He was expecting for her to deny it, but here she is, confessing all her true felings for his best friend, without even blushing or feeling embarassed.

Lacus smiled. She was expecting the same thing as Kira, but she was happy that finally Cagalli was able to tell her true feelings.

"You guys were not expecting that I'll tell those things to you? Well, a little girl taught me that being true to your heart is the best thing you can do for the ones you love. That alone is the reason why."

Cagalli smiled at the two couple. They were already at the shore lines and the small waves seems to be calling her, asking her to play with them. the moon's reflection on the water convinced her and she took of her shoes and started to play with the waves.

"Cagalli..Do you know what day is today?" Kira approached her. Lacus was smiling behind him.

"Huh? what do you mean by that?"

Kira chuckled and went back to his fiancee's side. "It's about time now, ne?"

Lacus nodded in agreement, earining a very confused look from Cagalli.

"Hey, you two! What are you hiding from me!" Cagalli tried to pull the two apart, she caught Lacus' wrist and splashed her with water. Kira tried to take Lacus but he ended up being splashed with water in the face.

Kira splashed Her with water as his retort. Lacus fell on the shore, laughing and giggling at the twins. Kira saw this and splashed her with water too. LAcus returned this attack on her fiance, who are now drenched in sea water. As for Cagalli, she stood there, admiring the full moon.

The cool night breeze reminded them about catching a cold. Kira took Lacus' and cagalli's hand as they made their way back to their house. LAcus loaned Cagalli a lavander and white dress, with it's free billowing knee length skirt dancing in the night breeze tune. Kira smiled at his sister's outfit.He entered the dining room, where Cagalli was sitting already in his fresh robe like shirt and loose violet pants. He took the cauldron from Lacus, who was wearing a kimono inspired pastel pink dress smiled and came back with the utensils. Then they sat and ate in silence, with smile on each faces, enough to say each souls is happy and thankful to be able to still be with each other's side.

Cagalli went outside, by the shores after the meal. The couple were having their sweet moments again so she decided to excuse herself and headed out to the seashore to look at the beautiful fullmoon.

_Samishige na tsuki hitotsu_

_Anata no tokoro de miru koro wa_

_Kirei na mangetsu ni natte iru darou_

When all of a sudden, an object appeared in the infinite night sky.

_Kono hane furuwasete tabidatsu tori wa ima_

_Aisareru riyuu o keshiki ni sagashiteta_

As the object drew closer, it turns out to be a jetfighter plane.

_Anata o aishite kara Dakareta mune no oku no_

_Ichimai no e no naka Kaeritai umi o mitsuketa_

Her eyes grew bigger as the plane drew closer, hovering the nearby docking bay by the Couple's home.

_Tsuki wa ikustu aru no?_

_Hitori no heya e to kaeru michi_

_Sorezore no yoru o mimamotte kureta_

The pilot came down from his plane and slowly removed his helmet.

_Konna tsukiakari ni Tobidatsu tori wa ima_

_Dokomademo jiyuu ni Aishitai kimochi dake_

CAgalli cant believe her eyes.

_He cant be here! Is this a dream? No..It cant be..I must be dreaming!_

_Anata o aishite kara Miageta sora no chizu ni_

_Te o kazashite warau Mou hitotsu no tsuki o mitsketa_

_She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself, just to make sure that she wasnt dreaming. The man was on her way to her now, his face is much more clearer now, and there's no mistake about it. It is him..._

_When I see it at your place The one lonely moon Is becoming a beautiful full moon I searched the scenery for the reason why the bird Starting its journey causing these wings to tremble is now loved _

"Cagalli..Happy Birthday to you..." He took her hand and slipped a silver diamond ring on her left ring finger. "You do know what this is for right?"

_I discovered the ocean I want to return to in the one painting Inside the breast that has been embraced since falling in love with you _

She was too mute to speak. Tears kept on rolling down on her cheeks, speaking for their own. He wiped them away with his hand. "Silly, why are you crying? I was expecting you to scold me, like the last time.." He smiled,the moonlight reflecting on his face.

_How many moons are there? On a path leading back to a lonely room It watched over every night _

"Now..Will you answer the question that ring's asking?" He smiled, as he awaited her answer. She was too happy to speak. She could only nod yes and threw her arms around him, causing them to fall on the sand.

_I feel like I just want to freely love the bird taking flight In this kind of moonlight through thick and thin _

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled and kissed her on her lips, just before the waves covered them in both water and sand.

_Since falling in love with you I lift up my hands To the map of the sky I gazed at and laugh, I found one more moon _

From their porch, the couple, Kira and LAcus watched the newly reunited couple.

"She'll be alright now, from now on...You dont need to wory about her now Kira.."

"I know..I'm sure Athrun's going to take care of her..."

oo0o0oo

"Athrun? Are you really here?" She wanted to be sure. Here she was, in his arms, looking at the beautiful moon with him.

A crisp chuckle came from him. he kissed her on the forehead and replied. "What do you think? I'm just a dream?"

She nodded no. She buried her blushing face on his chest, as they walked their way back to her Mansione.

_oo0o0oo_

_Rai could hear the Moonlight sing again. A soul's wish has come true.And she was very happy for that person. She clasped her hand in prayer, praying for that soul's wish to always stay with that soul, never leaving her again. She also prayed for herself, that her dream to follow her brother's steps could someday come true.._

_At that, she smiled at the Beautiful Moon, before heading back home to her family._

_**ooOoo**_

_**Maniacal Writer's corner:**_

_Rakuen Kaiser and Siegfried Kaiser are of my own creation. Anyone who dares to take them, especially Rai-chan will answer to the GSR family especially to Ken Okami and Yui Sagara._

_The GS/D songs, Reason, I wanna go To A Place, Bokutachi no Yukue, tsuki no Hitotsu are property of Bandai and their copyright owners._

_I'm planning to put up the alternate ending of this fix. But there are certain reason why I for now, I cant. So if you wanna read the alternate ending, please say so and in a week's time, I will put it up at the certain section. Oh, yeah..you need to vote first, if you're satisfied with the ending here or if you want the alternate ending._

_Please dont forget to send a review too!_

_Lastly, again..Gomen for all the typos and stuff..My headaches killing me and my PC is going berserk again..._


End file.
